


Hypothesis

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Begging, Creampie, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: Shockwave makes new discoveries about himself. He requires his current partner to help confirm his findings.
Relationships: Shockwave/Starscream
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: Movies





	Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut i never planned on posting, derived from my other fic, Efficacy. It doesn't require any reading to really get if you just want porn.  
> As my laptop is all but shot, I'm finishing this upload on my phone. Enjoy.

It was strange, but the few months Shockwave had been forced to spend with Starscream had been not only tolerable, but engaging and educational. He had come to learn so much more about himself than he ever thought possible, and at some point, Shockwave would have to return the gratitude he felt for such revelation. The scientist had gotten far more intimate with his more carnal desires, ones that he never thought he had. And through those acts, Shockwave made even more discoveries about his own frame.

For example: the head of his spike was extremely sensitive.

Shockwave thought this a possibility by accident at first; any time he pulled out of Starscream’s valve, freeing himself of that final rim was the most pleasurable, and at times, nearly coaxed another overload from him. Therefore, it had to be tested if Shockwave wanted more accurate results.

While Starscream was resting and Shockwave had finished tending to the incubating Predacons for the afternoon, he had taken to his own room for personal experimentation. Shockwave had unsheathed his spike, exposing it to the open air. Normally, he could manually pressurize it without stimulation, as most bots could. However, he found it more satisfying to think of interfacing first, and the pleasure that came with it. More than that, he thought of Starscream: on his back, wings and legs both splayed before him, panel open to reveal the most enjoyable of treats. Shockwave thought about the tightness, the moisture, the beautiful noises the seeker made as he was penetrated, even the ever-expanding curve the seeker's midsection was beginning to make…

Shockwave stroked his spike longingly, suddenly wishing Starscream was awake at the moment. He gripped hard at the base, then loosened it the farther up he got. But then, he nudged the head of his spike, and a burst of pleasure blossomed forth. Curiously, Shockwave elongated his strokes, now from base to tip, and that- oh that was so much better. Shockwave groaned as he fisted his spike around the middle, his movements quickly getting him to the top and back again. Eventually he exclusively gripped the head and Shockwave’s frame acted instinctively, arching his back as he came, thick spurts of transfluid bursting from his spike and onto the floor.

Yes, Shockwave had learned much about himself that day.

But one experiment would not do. He tested it with himself and it was undoubtedly successful. Now, he would need a second party to confirm it.

Shockwave knew Starscream to become quite “active” after having proper rest, so after his brief downtime, Shockwave confronted him for an impromptu interface session. Starscream was rather surprised, as he himself had always been the one to proposition. But it did not seem like Shockwave would complain if some work was cut from his routine.

This time though, Shockwave had specifically asked Starscream to bend over a table in an adjoining room to the “office” that was mostly used as storage space. Starscream was glad to do it, and even spread his legs enticingly as he opened his valve panel for the other mech. Shockwave eagerly closed the distance between them, stroking his spike as he ogled the dripping slit before him.

“Do you like what you see?” Starscream asked.

“I always do,” Shockwave replied, and hastily shoved his spike into Starscream’s hole, making him gasp and whimper at the sudden intrusion. Shockwave shuddered, but quickly regained his focus, remembering his task. He pulled his spike nearly all the way out, but left only the head in; then very gently thrust it in Starscream’s valve. The feedback was almost instant: Shockwave’s claws dug into Starscream’s hip, he bit back a moan as his spike-head pulled past that final rim and cinched around the middle. Starscream attempted to push back on Shockwave so that he could chase his own pleasure, but Shockwave halted him with a servo on his hip. “Don’t move. There is something I wish to try.”

“Try? Try what?” Starscream asked impatiently.

“You will see,” Shockwave answered vaguely. “Just remain still.” He watched as Starscream turned his helm forward again in compliance, so he began moving again. His grip on Starscream’s hip remained firm as he thrust shallowly into the needy slit offered to him. It must have been factual that the head was far more sensitive than normal, and Shockwave wanted to do everything he could to maximize the feeling for himself. “Close your legs.”

Starscream looked back, confused and slightly irritated, but he did as told, pulling his legs together while Shockwave was still inside him.

Immediately, Shockwave felt the calipers grip him even tighter, and he arched his back, unintentionally pushing his spike deeper and making Starscream gasp. Shockwave wasted no time in fragging Starscream again, but still with only the head. He made mental notes of every minuscule detail he could, from area of penetration to lubrication. But Shockwave couldn’t take it; he needed to finally finish after all of this hard-sought research. Nothing could top physical stimulation seamlessly tied in with mental stimulation. Soon, Shockwave was fragging Starscream harder, in longer strokes, until the smaller mech was whimpering, the hard clang of their codpieces reverberating throughout the room. Starscream attempted to open his legs to relieve some of the pain as it ripped through his midsection, but Shockwave was quick to scold him.

“Keep.” _Clang_. “Them.” _Clang_. “Closed.”

“B-but-!” _Clang_. Starscream was on the verge of tears, but fought with himself to obey the order given to him. “I-It hurts! Please just- ah!! Let me open my legs…!”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Shockwave asked, deliberately scraping a sharp digit over the outside of Starscream’s thigh. “It certainly did not take you long to spread your legs for me the first time, did it?”

Starscream could only whimper a response. Why was Shockwave being so aggressive? Had Starscream done something wrong? Done something to offend?

“Are you a slut, Starscream?”

That question seemed to surprise both mechs; Starscream sputtered and Shockwave’s movements stopped for just a mere moment before continuing his assault. It hurt. Starscream just wanted it over with for once.

Shockwave slapped Starscream’s aft to get his attention. The seeker yelped. “Answer the question.”

Even in his unsettling monotone, Starscream still was in disbelief at what was happening, what absurd question he was asked. “I- I’m not-!“

Shockwave was not going to wait for Starscream’s answer. He returned his harsh grip on the slender side and at long last reached his overload, this time just inside the opening of Starscream’s valve, and the seeker trembled. Starscream was not a religious mech, but he couldn’t help but give thanks to Primus that it was over when Shockwave pulled out. His prayers were null once the scientist gave him another order. “Turn over.”

Starscream’s wings lowered and he huddled in on himself, but Shockwave wasn’t exactly the most sentimental of mechs. Starscream turned, but didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to do.

Shockwave gently stroked his still fully erect spike and eyed Starscream hungrily. Logic was far from his mind at the moment. “Finger yourself.”

“I- is- is this still part of your experiment?” Starscream asked cautiously.

Shockwave only stared at him, spike still erect. Starscream was far too used to it. “Do as you are told.”

Despite how mutual their relationship had become, Starscream was becoming concerned with Shockwave’s aggression. He had never been like this before. But Starscream obeyed all the same, unsure of what the other mech might do if he disobeyed. He turned on his back, reclining on the table he was just being fragged on. Shockwave continued to watch, not saying a word. Starscream shuddered at how unnerving that could be; spreading his legs, his long digits hesitantly went to his messy valve, rubbing them up and down the length of it. He arched slightly, a breathy sigh leaving parted lips as he played with himself, for a moment at least forgetting that Shockwave was still watching. Starscream’s optics were half-shuttered as he made contact with Shockwave, digits still moving. Even without a face, Starscream could see the lust in that single optic as it watched him hungrily.

It was… exciting.

Starscream was panting, now enjoying the attention he was receiving, even after just being ravaged. He spread his legs a bit more, his heels on the edges of the table as he rubbed his anterior node, making him bite his lip. Shockwave watched the deliciously vulgar display before him, watched as his transfluid leaked from Starscream’s slit the more he rubbed at it. It was a little disappointing, but all that it meant was that Shockwave would have to fill him up again. The seeker alternated between rubbing his clit and penetrating himself with two digits, almost unsure of which felt better. But as long as Starscream was building his charge, it didn’t matter to Shockwave, as he enjoyed the show all the same.

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take Starscream long to approach his overload; his gasps were quicker, higher-pitched, his fingers frantically squelched in his valve, removing nearly all of Shockwave’s fluid. He was so close-

“Do not overload yet,” Shockwave ordered, his own servo pumping his spike.

Starscream made optic-contact with the bigger mech, showing frustration and a hint of fear as he whined a response. “B-but-“

“Continue. Do not overload.” Shockwave accentuated each word. “There will be consequences if you do.”

A hard shudder traveled down Starscream’s backstrut, fully believing Shockwave’s words. Instead of getting himself closer, he continued building his charge, only concentrated on pleasure. His digits left his hole and instead rubbed the length of the puffy outer lips again, occasionally rubbing circles on the swollen outer node before giving it his full attention. Starscream arched his back again as he pinched it, using the pain to keep him just away from the edge, but it only seemed to draw him closer. Starscream needed that overload and he was already so close again.

“S-Shockwave-“

“No.”

Starscream whined as pathetically as he could, but he still did not stop his fingers. Both mechs self-interfaced together as if the other was not even in the room with them and it was an exciting and erotic time for both of them. Especially Shockwave, who was controlling everything, even his own overload. He wanted to finish as well, but he wouldn’t yet. Not before Starscream. He watched as the slighter mech frantically alternated between rubbing his anterior node and fingering himself, always with two at a time. Shockwave loved the eroticism to it all. But it did not take Starscream long to beg again.

“Shockwave, please!” he begged, long digits noisily penetrating his valve. A high-pitched whine left his vocalizer when he found his spot, and after that he couldn’t stop. “Shockwave, Shockwave-!” Still the other mech said nothing, and still Starscream wanted desperately to overload, he was just so close- “I’m a slut! I’m a slut! Please-!”

Starscream locked optics with Shockwave, and the moment he saw him nod, Starscream’s back arched in a perfect curve, his valve squirted a clear fluid through his fingers, collecting in a puddle on the floor. Shockwave couldn’t help but moan, Starscream’s designation just under his vents as he too climaxed, his own transfluid collecting in the same wet puddle as Starscream’s. Even after he was finished, Shockwave continued stroking, though slower, and Starscream’s fingers crawled to a stop even though his valve kept leaking lubricant profusely. Shockwave felt like he watched the scene unfold from a peep-hole in a door, and it was unexpectedly exciting.

The two took a moment to cool their frames, but soon Shockwave moved first, his firm spike still in-hand. He walked toward the delirious Starscream, who still lay completely vulnerable on the table. With his one good servo, Shockwave placed his servo on the back of Starscream’s helm, pulling it toward his spike. As if on instinct, Starscream opened his mouth, accepting the length into his throat, sucking Shockwave completely dry of fluid. His legs remained open and inviting, but he looked up at Shockwave, somehow seeing dominance and carnal need out of a single optic.

Suddenly, Shockwave pulled out of Starscream’s mouth and away from him, holding his helm as if he were suddenly dizzy. Starscream suddenly grew worried.

“S-Shockwave? What’s wrong?” he asked, still trying to pull cool air into his frame.

“Starscream, I-“ Shockwave started, covering his optic. “I am sorry, I do not know what is wrong with me.”

“I don’t understand,” Starscream said. “What did you do?”

Shockwave gave the seeker a sideways look, suddenly as confused as he was. “Was I not too demanding just now?”

“I… don’t believe so.” Starscream searched the single optic for other signs, but all he saw was placid concern by a tilt of the helm and position of his finials. Reading Shockwave had become a bit easier as the months drew by.

“Is demanding such things normal of seeker behavior?”

Starscream drew a long in-vent, knowing the sort of explanation he’d need, but he dove right in. “Some seekers are that way. Others will not ask permission, and instead just take the carrier with little warning.” He suddenly shuddered at the thought. “But others are purely gentle and loving. It truly depends on the… ah, the sire, as it were.” Starscream edged himself off the table and stepped up to the taller mech, using a cautious servo to encourage Shockwave to look at him. “It is likely just your sire coding activating. Not every mech is the same and it shows in different ways. This must just be yours.”

Shockwave looked into Starscream’s optics and for the first time, saw genuine care and meaning. He believed Starscream. Shockwave trusted Starscream to know how he felt as he sorted through his feelings. Shockwave trusted Starscream.

“If this is how my deeply-buried sire coding is showing itself, I want you to tell me if I ever take it too far. I do not wish to hurt you.”

“I will, lo- ah, Shockwave.” Starscream offered a lopsided grin and Shockwave seemed to accept it well enough.

Shockwave pulled the seeker against him in a full, warm embrace that Starscream quickly melted in to. He now had many more complicated emotions he would need to sort through, but knew Starscream would be there to assist him. Their relationship was a mutual one where they could both reap benefits and nothing more.

Shockwave assured himself of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and crits welcome as always. 
> 
> Follow me on DA and Insta if you feel like it. Commissions are nice.


End file.
